1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographic device, and more particularly, to a photographic device for preventing damages.
2. Related Art
A conventional photographic device is mounted at a particular position on an indoor ceiling, an indoor wall, or an outdoor wall, for photographing an indoor or outdoor scene at a particular view angle. The conventional photographic device has a lens module, a circuit board, a signal line set, an upper casing, and a lower casing. The upper casing has an optical spherical mask generally made of plastic and protruding from an outer surface of the upper casing, and the lens module is accommodated in the optical spherical mask. The circuit board is connected respectively to the lens module and the signal line set, so that an electrical connection relation exists among one another. The lower casing is joined to the upper casing by which the lens module and the circuit board are encompassed.
Generally, the conventional photographic device is mounted on an indoor ceiling by the following steps. First, the lower casing is fixed to the ceiling with the circuit board and the lens module fixed to the lower casing. Signal connection is established between the signal line set and a photographic system. Then, the view angle of a lens of the lens module is adjusted to a preset position, and the upper casing is fixed to the lower casing, so that the optical spherical mask encloses the lens for protection.
However, the optical spherical mask of the conventional photographic device protrudes from the upper casing, and, therefore, is easier to be damaged from collision, man-made impact or hit with a tool. The lens module under the optical spherical mask is even damaged accordingly. In addition, as the photographic device has no water-proof structure and dust-proof structure, water drops may cover the inner surface of the optical spherical mask due to the existence of the moisture in the fixed photographic device. Also, a layer of dust may cover the inner surface of the optical spherical mask due to the entering of the dust particles into the photographic device. Therefore, such water drops and the layer of dust may lower the quality of the photographed picture. Moreover, even short circuit may be caused by the attachment of the water drops and the dust onto a circuit unit in the photographic device, causing the decrease of the service life of the photographic device.